Don't Go
by FallenAngelGM
Summary: Korra and Asami go on their vacation into the spirit world. As Korra serves as guide and make her discover this place filled with wonders, she'll discovers that heir yearning heart can't hold a secret she had withheld from her best friend...


**_Don't go._**

_Story: Me (also known as FallenAngelGM elsewhere)_  
><em>Illustration: LadyGT (username on Tumblr &amp; Deviantart)<em>

It was magical, for both of them.

Korra and Asami were on vacation in the spirit world. After the threat of Kuvira, they were entitled for a well-earned rest. Korra knew her friend needed that the most. After the loss of her father, she wanted to make her feel good in any way possible.

Today, on this beautiful morning, they were taking a stroll on rolling hills crowned with trees of multicolored leaves—some were red, others were yellow, some blue, from all of the colors of the rainbow. Asami was beyond impressed and amazed by it. It was a treasure to see her as such for the Avatar.

The spiritual creatures of all sort welcomed them with warming fondness. Korra introduced them to Asami. This one looked like a child tasting candy for the first time. She was happy. Happiness embedded onto her friend's face. And that happiness infected her.

Later that day, she took her to a swim as they both explored the oceanic depths that the spirit world had to offer. Some of the animals of the seas all had a glow of them. It felt like that swimming through a sea of stars. And from Korra's mind, she was holding the hand of the shiniest of them all.

At the end of this day, they walked to the tallest of hills to stare at the vast curtain of stars that embedded the nightly sky. It was a mix of sparking tiny suns with auroras borealis—a true cosmic masterpiece. There was not a more perfect moment as such, Korra thought. Asami was telling her the constellations she'd shaped. She told her of her own that she'd found in the sky, but in reality, Korra was drinking in the beauty sitting beside her that was enlightened by the stellar light. Her raven hair had a glossy texture, her eyes of apple-green eyes sparkled like pale emeralds and her soft and fairly light skin glowed as if she was an angel. Korra had always saw Asami as a model of elegance and beauty that she admired and respected. She saw her magnificence into something she could look at forever without being bored or satisfied enough of it.

From the moment they'd entered the spirit to this night, they had hardly broke their physical contact—holding hands, holding each other, hands on waistlines, many more as such. Her heart raced every time Asami touched her. She thought she knew love since she had dated Mako for a while, but it wasn't as such when she was with him.

What she felt with Asami, it was… wholeheartedly. She felt complete.

She cared for everyone. But there was something that put Asami a step above the others. She understood her. She was her first girl she met who was about the same age as her. It was nice for Korra to talk to someone close to her age. But over the recent events, Asami had become more. She was her special place, the home she needed when she wanted someone to talk to. She had done so much for the Avatar. Of course, every one of her friends helped her in their own way. But with Asami, the feeling Korra had when she was close to her, when she talked and hung out with her, when she looked at her, and when she held her in arms, no words had been invented yet to describe this passionate feeling her heart felt.

She didn't want to stop feeling like that.

Was she selfish to ask that? She didn't know. She didn't know if Asami felt the same way. Korra would have to talk to her about this. Yet, she just wasn't good with matters of the heart.

"Korra," Asami's charming voice snapped her back to reality, "you're squeezing my arm a bit too hard."

"Oh!" She immediately let go. "Sorry, I was… a bit lost in my thoughts." She had gotten up to stretch herself, but it was mostly to cover the embarrassment she was feeling.

Asami followed her and held her hand. "Would like you to talk about it?"

"I…" Korra said. She was lost in her beauty once more.

There it was again, that touch. Korra's heart reached unknown heights just with her touch. It was like going into the Avatar state on the most intimate level.

If Korra was this world's Avatar, Asami was definitely _her_ Avatar. And she never wanted to see her go.

She couldn't help it. She knew what she felt for her. Everything about her completed her entire self. And she would die if the raven-haired woman would have to go and leave her side to never return, even if they'd still remain in each other's lives.

Korra needed Asami. She wanted her. She desired her. She lusted for her. But mostly, she…

"Korra?" Asami asked in worried, softened voice. "What is this?"

"Don't go." She finally said, in a lovely and needing tone.

"But I'm right there, Korra." Asami reassured her.

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant…"

Asami didn't understand her words, but Korra didn't let her the time to ask another question. She took the leap of faith and let what her heart have been telling for a long time.

Korra closed the space between them and blessed her lips with hers. An untamed fire blazed in her heart and mind. She had done significant things as the Avatar, but as a woman, this was the most important one, and the one she didn't regret. Asami could reject her. In fact, she thought she would have been pushed by now. Nevertheless, the one she loved remained still in the intimacy and loveliness that the Avatar's kiss offered.

Korra parted from the kiss. She was nervous and afraid—she didn't want Asami to feel uneasy from what she had done. Or worse, to hate her for it. She wouldn't bear it. But she couldn't hold what her heart held anymore. She had to do it.

Reluctantly, her eyes of azure raised into the apple-green ones of Asami. A delicious blush cherished her face. This might be a good sign, Korra supposed. But the silence was killing her. She needed to know.

"I need you by my side, Asami," the Avatar said. "Don't go." A tear slid from her right eye.

The silence between the two of them continued. Asami's face was slowly shaping an emotion as Korra looked at her, trying to guess it to forget the weight of the suspense.

Asami's answer came. But not as Korra expected it to be.

The Sato lady snaked one arm around Korra's waist, while the other hand reached her face whipping the shed tear. Asami captured the Avatar's lips, giving her the feelings she held for the Avatar.

What Korra had expected was nothing like that kiss had given her—it was incalculable. An explosion of a million stars, the joy of a billion lives, flying as being cherished by a divine wind and a celestial warmth, touched by a heavenly goddess—none of these could come close to describe how Asami's lips tasted like and the feeling it gave Korra. But as she slipped her arms around her neck to return the passion, she knew she never wanted to stop feeling like that for the rest of her life.

After a moment of lip-locking, they parted from their kiss and stared romantically at each other. Countless thoughts of love was flying between these two in a most lovely and ardent calm.

"I thought you knew already," Asami's voice was that of a divinity of love, "that I'd never leave your side, Korra."

"It's just…" Korra started as taint of blush embedded her cheeks. "I wanted to let you know what I feel for you. And I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same."

"I, too, shared that concern," Asami was blushing, diverting her eyes from Korra's. She returned them to hers. "But know, I finally know."

Korra's hands found Asami. She strongly intertwined her fingers with hers. "And I couldn't be happier; to be with the one I love."

Their foreheads rested on each other. "I feel the same way."

As the couple stood on a high hill blessed by the astral splendor of the spirit world's sky, Korra and Asami's hearts had finally expressed the most beautiful treasure that life had to offer. And no matter what the future had in store for them, they would stand their ground and face it together, no matter the odds.

Love was a universal force, and on this night, they were blessed by it, until death would tear them apart.

THE END.


End file.
